Before the War
by thedinoknowsall
Summary: Companion to Wings and Talons. This was the events leading up to the war, starting with Optimus' and Megatron's youngling days, going up to Megatron's betrayal and the beginning of the War. Rating may change. and the name sucks XP
1. Prologue

Author's Note: So, again, I really should be working on Talons, but I wanted to this...

First things first, this is in my 'Wings' 'verse. If you have no idea what that means, go read Wings, and maybe Talons, 'cause I'm not explaining that here.

Its a pre-war fic, starting with when Opt and Megs are 'sparklings' and heading out from there. I don't think it has much of a plot, besides just detailing their younger days, what lead to their falling out, and the beginning of the war. Its mainly to explain what happened before the AutoDrags met Sam, and the Battle of Mission City. This chap is just a quick intro thing, then I'll get to cute sparking stuff.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.

* * *

Optimus Prime settled onto his stomach. The tiny grains of sand pressed comfortably against his chest plates and legs, still holding the heat from the sun that had set not thirty human minutes ago. The Prime watched as stars slowly winked into existence. The first constellation that he noticed was the one the humans called 'Orion'.

Orion... That brought back memories... He sub-consciously turned to the north, eyes searching for mountain peaks hidden by the curvature of the earth. The mountains where he had been born, where he had lived, made friends...

The huge beast sighed a heavy sigh, speaking of centuries of hard times and war. He did not notice the concerned human watching him from nearby.

Recently promoted Major Lennox cocked his head to the side confused at the Autobot leader's behavior. He crossed his muscled arms frowning while the Hauler-class rested his head on his forepaws. The Prime had been moody lately and it was starting to get on the humans nerves.

"Prime?" He asked tentatively. The dragon jumped slightly.

"Major William Lennox," Optimus said by way of greeting. The human chuckled dryly.

"Just Will right now, Prime, I'm off duty," In turn the dragon chuckled.

"Just Optimus right now, Will, I'm off duty," With that, the titanic beast faced the north again with another long, drawn out sigh.

"Watcha doin'?" Will asked coming level with the Prime's head. Another sigh.

"According to Ratchet, I'm brooding," He added in an after thought, "Which I probably am."

"About?" The Major ventured.

"Before... all this happened..." He gestured vaguely towards the NEST headquarters behind them, "Before... the war." He turned sad eyes back to the North.

After a moment the Major spoke, "What... was it like?"

The Prime glanced at the human, before saying simply, "Different."

"Care to elaborate?"

Optimus sighed another weary sigh and began the tale...

* * *

So this should be updated... Uh, when ever I feel like it.

R&R, it makes meh happy.


	2. Timeline

Author's Note: This is a basic timeline of some, uh, important stuff? Really its just to help me organize my thoughts and give you a basic order of events:

* * *

Around 500 AD

-The Roman Empire falls

-Dragon hunting raids begin

Around 600 AD

-Sentient dragons flee to Northern Mountains to escape extinction via humanity

-The Cities of Cybertron are erected in the Safehaven created by the Cube

-Vector Prime and Lord High Protector Talcatron take office

-The Maya are at their most successful

Around 1100 AD

-Vector Prime and Lord High Protecter Talcatron resign

-Sentinel Prime and Lord High Protector Galvatron take office

-Ironhide is born

-The First Crusade

Around 1300 AD

-Ratchet is born

-The Hundred Years' War begins

Around 1500 AD

-Megatron is born

-Orion Pax is born

-Christopher Columbus sails the Atlantic

Around 1550 AD

-Jazz is born

-The Incan Empire ends

Around 1700 AD

-Sentinel Prime and Lord High Protector Galvatron resign

-Optimus Prime and Lord High Protector Megatron take office

-Tensions rise about the human 'problem'

-The Salem Witch Trials are held

1776

-Megatron's betrayal

-War breaks out among the Cities of Cybertron. The entire Safehaven is thrown into the conflict

-American Revolution begins

1799

-Bumblebee is born

-George Washington dies

-Napolean takes control of France

1831

-Optimus Prime launches the Cube into the atmosphere as a last ditch effort to keep it out of Megatron's claws. The former Lord High Protector immediately moves off in pursuit

-Without the Cube to sustain them, the Cities of Cybertron begin to deteriorate and Safehaven becomes uninhabitable. Both are abandoned

-The Cherokees are forced to walk 'the Trail of Tears'

1861

-Megatron discovers the location of the Cube. Before he can retrieve it, he falls into a trap. Who laid this trap remains unknown. Before he is cryo-frozen he inscribes the location of the Cube on a tablet.

-Civil war breaks out in the United States over slavery

1860-1970

-There are a lot of attempts from various humans to scale the Northern Mountains. None succeed

1882

-Archibald Whitwicky discovers the cave Megatron is trapped in. He takes the tablet home with him, as a reminder of his failed adventure to the Mountains

1914-1918

-World War I

1939-1945

-World War II (Autobots try to stay out of the destruction of both wars, though some do help in their own way. Decepticons help add to the devastation in any way they can)

1968

-It is made illegal the world over to try to climb the Northern Mountains. Fences are erected around the Mountains' base to prevent some crazy climbers from trying anyway

1990

-Samuel James Whitwicky is born

-Mikeala Banes is born

-East and west Germany become one country

2002

-Bumblebee is sent as a scout to discover the Cubes location. He scours North America to discover it

2007

-The events of _Wings_ takes place.

* * *

I threw in some human events, to give you an idea of when these things happened. I also added the rough time that Optimus' team is born, so you can get a basic idea on how old everyone is (except 'Bee. heh, he turned 210 last year)

*I got most of the world events info from an Encyclopedia of World History that is just randomly in my house. All dragon/Northern Mountains info came straight from my brain.*

So, yeah, this wasn't really a real chapter, eh? Heh, don't eat me. And reviewing (as always), fills meh joy, happiness, and the overwhelming want to hug you. And since I can't actually hug you, if you review, you shall receive a cyber-hug. ;P


	3. First Meeting Part 1

Author's Note: Despite what the previous chap implied, this will not be Optimus' POV. Why? Because I suck at first person.

Yay! Sparklings!

Disclaimer: I don't own. Pwease don't sue...

* * *

Ironhide hurried down the corridors of the Palace. In his haste he knocked over a few servants, some not so valuable artwork, and left deep gouges in the floor when he turned corners. He didn't pay any mind to the swears he left in his wake, or the dragons that snorted in exasperation at the then body guard's disrespect. The then two hundred year old was still pretty young (by dragon standards) and he did have a good reason.

Ironhide had gotten summoned by the Prime.

He rushed along, his black hide still glistening from the quick dunk he'd taken to look more presentable. After all, it was a special occasion.

The birth of a Prime.

Ironhide practically charged into one of the Prime's inner rooms, before realizing who he had just burst in on.

Lord High Protector Galvatron was brushing noses with his offspring when the black body guard burst in and quickly assumed a more dignified stance, the small youngling next to him copying his movement after a moments hesitation. The Prime's second in command, a dragon named Sliverstrike, rolled his eyes at the deep blue dragon next to him. Said dragon was glaring sternly at Ironhide.

"Apprentice, you are late!" The large imposing form of Nightstalker stood to better intimidate the younger dragon.

"I apologize, sir." Ironhide bowed his head. "I was... delayed."

"Delayed my a-" A warning growl from the Lord High Protector stopped Nightstalker from uttering vulgar language around innocent ears. The owner of the innocent ears was looking a bit perplexed at the two similar sized and statured body guards, wondering what was wrong. Before he could voice such questions, however, a door to the private room opened and a small medic stepped slowly forward, noting the tension in the room. "The Prime will see you, now." She bowed her head and allowed the occupants of the waiting area to enter.

In the center of the room lay a large imposing dragon curled into a warm embrace around... Something.

Ironhide stayed at the back of the group. Truth be told, he really didn't know why he had been called here. This was a private thing for the Prime, the leader of Safehaven and the Cities of Cybertron. He was just a body guard apprentice with an obsession with weapons and combat. Not some high ranking Autobot, like all those present were.

Galvatron moved forward to see the new spark first, his son Megatron trotting behind him. Sentinel Prime uncurled sightly, revealing the infant to him, while Galvatron's bulk still kept it from the view of the others in the room. The conversed quietly for a minute before Galvatron backed off, revealing the new Prime.

The new spark was curled into a tight ball, fast asleep. Sentinel beckoned the two body guards and the second in command over to get a closer look.

The tiny creature was red and blue, both vibrant and lively colors. It's little snout was tucked into its forepaws, eyes firmly shut. Behind its eye ridges there was three little bumps, the beginnings of horns. Like wise on its tail that was pressed tightly to its body there were small bony protrusions, the beginnings of tail blades.

"What's his name, sir?" Sliverstrike asked quietly.

"His new spark name is Orion. Orion Pax," The Prime looked down with unbridled love filling his eyes at the new spark.

"Hmph. A noble name, sir." Nightstalker said staring at the new Prime intently.

Ironhide just stood there in awe, looking at the small, almost weak looking form. In awe that one orn, that little dragon would be a leader of his people.

Nightstalker took notice of his apprentice's gaze and cast a concerned look to his Prime. "Are you sure he's ready...?"

""Stalker, you yourself assured me not a jour ago that he was perfect for this position." Sentinel smiled kindly, "And I trust your judgement."

Nightstalker shifted slightly before hitting his apprentices head with a wing. "Pay attention, Ironhide, the Prime's gotta little surprise for you." He scolded, snapping the young dragon out of his semi-dazed state.

"Sorry, sirs." Ironhide said in a subdued tone.

"It is fine, Ironhide, but I assure you, you will have plenty of time to look at him, considering you're his new guardian."

The look on Ironhide's face was priceless.

* * *

So here, 'Hides about, eh, twenty, maybe thirty, their standards. Kinda young, but not.

;P I like 'Hide, he's cool, and it's gonna be fun to mess with his and Opt's relationship.

Also, the OCs. Alas, a necessary evil, because pretty much no-one under Optimus' command is even alive yet. They might be mentioned a few more times, but shouldn't play a major role.

R&R makes meh feel loved, and when I feel loved, I write faster.


	4. First Meeting Part 2

Author's Note: Wow, I'm actually updating this semi-regularly... More regularly than Talons... What does that tell you? It tells me I like baby Optimus too much. :D *squeal* He's adorable!

Disclaimer: Don't own. Pwease don't sue.

* * *

Ironhide stood stalk still not moving a muscle. Him... a guardian of a Prime. He could not... No, this must be Nightstalker's twisted sense of humor again. That last one had left Ironhide less than amused. No, he wasn't even gonna think about that. The only question was how 'Stalker had gotten the Prime into it.

"Sir, you must be mistaken. I can't be the dragon you're looking--I can't be the guardian of- of- a Prime!"

"Your name is Ironhide, correct?" Sentinel asked, eyes glinting amusement. "You are the apprentice of Nightstalker, correct?" Ironhide nodded mutely. "Then you must be the correct dragon. I know no others by the name of Ironhide who are the apprentice of my body guard. You, Ironhide, are to be the guardian, and eventual body guard of my son. Protect him well." The diminutive body stirred the tiniest bit, "Ah, he awakes."

Petite eyes cracked open, revealing blue orbs filled with shimmering light. Little jaws opened in a yawn, miniscule white teeth glinting in the eliminating fires on the edge of the room. Stubby legs and wings stretched before the head swiveled to look their sire in the eyes.

"Orion." Sentinel hummed, "Meet your guardian." The Prime nudged the new spark's head in Ironhide's direction. Orion Pax slowly turned his head until the little eyes rested on the young body guard. "Ironhide. Ironhide is your guardian, Orion." The dragons waited in silence for a breem before the young Prime chirped and wriggled in his sire's embrace. The older Prime obediantly uncurled himself slightly and gave his son a small nudge. Orion extended his neck as far as he could towards Ironhide and chirped again.

"I think he wants you to say 'hi', 'Hide." Silverstrike suggested cheekily. Ironhide gave him a blank look before turning back to the youngling. He just stood there and stared. Orion stared right back. It (almost) looked like the two dragons were sizing each other up. This continued for a while before Nightstalker had enough of the staring contest and hit Ironhide's head with his wing again.

"Take 'Strike's suggestion and go meet him!" When the apprentice didn't move, Nightstalker pushed him forward with his tail. The newly appointed guardian stumbled and ended up nose to nose with Orion. The noses brushed briefly, but it was enough for the young Prime. He hummed suddenly, his eyes closed and the hummed deepened suddenly, gaining a richer tone. The hum continued to deepen and Sentinel abruptly joined in too, adding his voice to his son's.

The hum got deeper and deeper until Ironhide could have sworn he was shaking from the vibrations the Primes produced. And then he felt it. A pull, in what felt like the center of his internal furnace, a connection he felt suddenly with the new born Prime. It was a connection that made him love the new spark, almost more than anything, a want to protect him, no matter the cost. A want to teach him, guide him, show him the right course.

A guardian's bond.

Ironhide, apprentice to Nightstalker, great lover of weapons, combat, and all things that go boom, was now the official guardian of Safehaven's new Prime. Won't this be an adventure for the record books.

* * *

Whoo! And Ironhide is now Orion's guardian. Oooo, the trouble they're gonna get into! Watch out Safehaven!

:) I think Silverstrike and Nightstalker are growing on me...

So, whacha think? Did I totally screw up anyone? Are there parts you don't like? Are there parts you do like? Huh? I would like to know.


	5. Waking Up

Author's Note: I'm onna roll!

Disclaimer: ... I don't own. Pwease don't sue.

* * *

The next few orns passed quickly for the young body guard. He was assigned new quarters in a protected part of the Palace, close to the Prime's personal quarters, and after he went to countless classes on taking care of new sparks, he spent every free moment with his charge. Slowly a routine was established.

First thing in the morning, before the Sun even broke over the edge of the Mountains (not that that was hard, the Sun didn't 'rise' on Safehaven until half way through the morning normally), Ironhide got up and moved into the Prime's chamber. He rarely saw the Prime even at that early hour, the leader was up and ready long before Ironhide even stirred. He would then move into Orion's room and wake the young Prime.

Ironhide entered the youngling's room slowly, pushing aside the drapes that served as a door. Orion was still fast asleep curled up on an artificially heated rock. The guardian's internal furnace felt warmer suddenly at the sight of the tiny Prime resting peacefully. He hated to disturb it, but if he didn't wake Orion soon, he would have a cranky, hungry new spark on his paws.

The young body guard carefully nudged the Prime with his nose. Orion stirred slightly, but did not wake. Ironhide snorted in exasperation, before nudging his charge a little more forcefully. But only a little. And Orion stirred only a little more. Ironhide snorted again. Time for drastic measures.

Ironhide started to blow air in a thin stream out of his nostrils all over his charges body. He started around the new sparked Prime's tail and started to work his way up the tiny body. As he reached the little cute curled up wings they twitched slightly under his breath. A smile graced the edges of his charge's mouth, and Ironhide continued his way up the young body. Finally he reached the mini bumps behind Orion's eye ridge. When the gentle stream of air blew over the bumps, the petite body twitched and the teeny blue orbs Ironhide adored flicked open.

Orion Pax giggled when he felt the air blowing over his head and neck, twisting his body slightly to reach for his guardian. Said guardian obeyed the silent order and brought his head forward so that his charge could run little blunt fingers over his snout. Orion giggled again. Ironhide smiled in response.

"C'mon, younglin'. 'S time for some food. Yer hungry, righ'?" A chirp and a gurgle was all the response he needed. He chuckled and gently picked the Prime up by the nape of his neck and deposited his charge on his back. Orion instinctively nestled into his guardian's back and Ironhide just as instinctively curled a wing protectively around his charge.

Ironhide glanced back to the Prime on his back, only to realize that he had already fallen back asleep. The body guard just shook his head and smiled. He would be awake soon enough, his stomach would make sure of that.

* * *

I'm gonna end it there, 'cause I want the next one to be 'Feeding Time'. The one after that, I'm thinkin' 'Playtime' where we get to see more youngling Megs. And then, I'm thinkin' that we get to see Ironhide in all his body guard awsomness! Whoo, lookin' forward to it! ;P

R&R makes meh keep this roll going, and updating regularly.


	6. Feeding Time

Author's Note: Bleh. Just, bleh. The weather's sucky (I swear to God, I haven't seen the sun since Friday, it's been pouring that long). *super long weary sigh* I hate rain. I can't go outside without feeling damp. My backyard is completely flooded. My dogs are driving me insane because they're stir-crazy ('For the last time, its just wind! It's not attacking the house! You don't have to bark at it!' DX) And walking anywhere just gets me wet jeans. -_-

On a happier note: Super thanks to Sunstar Crystal. She drew an Orion pic! :D He's so cute! Yay, OP!

Disclaimer: If I owned Transformers, I'd totally get Wheeljack to make it stop raining. 'Cause he could do it. *completely idolizes 'Jack*

* * *

Ironhide walked quietly into the main chamber area, claws clicking slightly against the stone floor. He moved with powerful grace over to the storage area and shuffled through it. Finding the low grade energy crystals (why did they have to be all the way in the back?) he picked a few up in his teeth and deposited them on a table. Then he went about re-arousing the Prime.

When Orion was awake and alert again, his guardian nudged the crystals closer to his mouth. A hungry gurgle announced that his stomach wanted the crystals, and it wanted them, _now_.

The body guard chuckled when an eager mouth snapped up the first tiny crystal almost too fast for him to see. Ironhide nudged another closer and had to jerk his snout away so that it wasn't bitten when Orion gulped down the next crystal, head bobbing forward to properly swallow the almost too large crystal.

Energy crystals had a bit of an odd history within dragon culture. When the sentient dragons still lived among both their less intelligent cousins and... humans, energy crystals were considered rare, and only obtainable by the upper classes. It was considered a more cultured way to gain nutrition, for those who could not afford energy crystals (or 'energon', the crystal's slang name) were forced to hunt for food. It was during a particularly hard economic time were more dragons then ever were forced back to hunting that the humans had finally had enough. They started their own hunting parties and nearly drove the dragons into extinction, before they fled to Safehaven, newly created by the Cube.

However, Safehaven was far from perfect. Though it could sustain a temperature that wouldn't freeze a dragon where he flew, it couldn't sustain any kind of ecosystem, therefore, no hunting. Suddenly the entire populous was eating energon. Thankfully, large crystal mines were found all over Safehaven, and could easily carry the population's needs.

Ironhide chuckled again as Orion gave out a satisfied burp before gently grabbing the Prime by the nape of his neck and settling him on the broad black back. Orion curled up and fell back asleep. Ironhide just smiled.

* * *

Do you like the whole energy crystal/energon thing? I wanted throw in more ironic stuffs (irony!) because, well, I did. And I just couldn't imagine huge herds of animals running around Safehaven. Oh, and I'm thinking that the chapters will get longer soon. Promise.

As always, R&R makes meh feel special.


	7. Play Time

Author's Note: I drew Ironhide and Orion today in class. And got several comments about how cute Orion is. And 'Hide got called a 'she' a lot. My only response to that was "You'll get your head blown off for saying that." XD

I've had maaaaaajjjjjjoooooooor writer's block on this. Why? Megatron threw a temper tantrum every time I came near him. (he gets really scary...)

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. Hasbro and Paramount do (maybe some other people do too, i dunno).

* * *

Ironhide walked slowly down the hall, acutely aware of the little form running around his feet. He smiled as the youth twittered excitedly, the ability to properly form words he had acquired recently completely lost to him.

Orion was darting around the huge tower like legs of his guardian, nipping playfully at the black hide. Earning no more than an amused chuckle from the body guard, the tiny to-be-Prime growled 'furiously' and latched onto a foreleg. When the leg kept moving down the corridor, he started gnawing on it. Another amused chuckle and he was plucked off the leg by its twin and placed on Ironhide's back. He pouted, upset that his fun had been interrupted.

"Ah, don' be like that. C'mon cheer up, youngin'. Yah get a new playmate tahday." Ironhide tried to cheer him up.

"Not 'youngling.'" Orion insisted. "Big dragon."

"Oh, o' course. Yer not a youngin' anymore, are yah?" Orion was only about three by their standards, but he had reached the stage where he was convinced that he was a 'big dragon'.

The not-a-youngling nodded vigorously, "Where we goin', 'Hide?"

"Well, yah know how yer Sire has Galvatron to help 'im out wit' everythin'?" Orion nodded again. "Galvatron has a son, called Megatron. When you two grow up, and yah become the Prime like yah Sire, Megatron is gonna help yah out, like 'is Sire. Git it?" Orion looked confused for a second, before nodding slowly, trying to understand. Ironhide smiled warmly before returning his attention to the walk before him (he had gotten quite a reputation for rushing in the halls ever since Orion's birth, and he had already had gotten a lecture from Nightstalker about all the proper educate of guardians had to set for their charges, and property destruction).

"'Hide?" Orion questioned suddenly.

"Yes, big dragon?"

A moment of hesitation, "Will I be a good Prime like Sire?"

Ironhide blinked, then huffed slightly. He carefully took Orion Pax from his back and set him back on his own feet. Innocent little eyes stared imploringly at their guardian. _Ah wonder what his Prime name is gonna be..._ Ironhide mused slightly before bending over to be more on the youngling's level.

"You, Orion Pax, are gonna be the best Prahm there's ever been." The youngling smiled, quickly back to his over excited self again. Now he was twittering about meeting the mysterious Megatron. Ironhide laughed. "Okay, okay, let's go meet the best Prime's Lord High Protector."

* * *

Ironhide entered the pre-arranged play area looking around expectantly. He was late (a certain to-be-Prime had been completely against the idea of a bath, and had turned the resulting chase into a game of 'run from 'Hide') and had expected the other youngling and his guardian to be there already. Obviously Orion had assumed that too, because he visibly deflated upon seeing the empty room. Seeing the defeated look, Ironhide sighed. "Hey, maybe their late, 'cause Megatron hates bath time as much as you do." He suggested. Orion perked up at the prospect of the other youngling having something in common with him. "Go play until they arrive."

A jour later and the future Lord High Protector had yet to arrive. Ironhide had long since settled on his stomach to watch his charge frolic. Orion seemed to be able to amuse himself with nothing. He had found a rock and was cheerfully playing some sort of game with it, the rules of which Ironhide had yet to figure out.

Just as Ironhide was about to call it a day (Orion was starting to get tired, and it was nearing his nap time), the door opened revealing a young looking femme with Megatron following behind her. The small silver youngling was scowling, and looking very peeved.

"I'm so sorry we're late! He just - Well, he-" The femme was obviously flustered, and was having a hard time coming up with an excuse for her tardiness. He chuckled.

"It's fahn. Younglin's can be quite a hand full, can't they." He smiled warmly and she relaxed a bit.

"Yes... You are Ironhide, correct?" Her tail swished anxiously, and her eyes darted nervously over to the two younglings.

Megatron had walked over to where Orion was flat on his back, wings spayed out on either side of him, rock clutched in his forepaws, a look of pure innocence plastered on his face. After a moment of having Megatron just stare at him, Orion flipped over and grinned, holding out his rock. "Play?" he offered.

For a second it looked like Megatron was going to deny his offer, but the next moment they were rolling around on the ground, playing and mock growling. Ironhide smiled at the display of youth. Looks like his charge had made a friend.

* * *

Whew. Longest chap yet, right? Yay!

I hope I didn't totally screw up Ironhide's accent. I don't think his accent is that thick in the movie-verse, but I like Ironhide's drawl in G1 (I dunno, maybe I have a weird obsession with anyone Peter Cullen voice acts for...).

I don't think that Meg's guardian is gonna play a major role. Let's cross our fingers.

Review! *puppy dog eyes* pwease?


	8. Failure

Author's Note: I've been wanting to write this, but school has swallowed me whole and only recently spit me back out. Also, writer's block. I knew what I wanted to write, but couldn't get it down. -_-

Anywho, thanks for da reviews and story alerts and favs. They make my day when they appear in my inbox.

(this chap is the longest so far by 6 words. XD)

Disclaimer: I don't own. Pwease don't sue.

* * *

Ironhide slowly sat down in his quarters. Today had been long. Very long.

Orion was just starting his studies, which meant a lot more work for 'Hide: keeping a watchful eye out for anyone suspicious when ever they left the Palace, doing back ground checks on every instructor (he didn't care if the tutor had been teaching noble's new sparks since before he was born, he was going to check him out), making sure Orion practiced his various lessons, and still taking care of the young Prime had worn him down. And he still wasn't done. Nightstalker and Silverstreak wanted his deca-ornly report on his desk first thing in the morning.

Sighing deeply, he started outlining Orion's progress on a data pad. Tonight promised to be a long one...

* * *

Ironhide woke with a strange sound. He was on his paws in an instant, training kicking in, wings spread wide to balance his rapid movement. He listened again, picking up the faint scratching of claws somewhere in the Prime's chamber.

Lips curled into a soundless snarl, Ironhide moved slowly into the main chamber. He kept to the shadows the best he could, his dark hide helping conceal him from the possible intruder. It was early enough that the Palace was still quite, but Sentinel had already left for the orn, leaving the Prime's chambers dark and mysterious.

The body guard slunk slowly towards his charge's chamber. He sniffed, and smelling no foreign scents, edged into the room. Casting eyes around he looked for something out of the ordinary, a shadow that should not be there. Taking a cautious step after he did not see anything, Ironhide was rewarded by a little squeak. Starting slightly, he whipped his head down, mouth starting to smoke as his internal furnace prepped to fire. What he saw was a youngling rubbing his snout against his forepaws in a soothing manner, keening somewhat in a pained way.

"Ah, Orion, wha' are yah doin' awake? Yah got lessons t'morrow, yah can' stay awake all night." Ironhide relaxed after berating himself internally for his carelessness. "C'mon, let's get yah back ta bed."

"But 'Hiiiiiiide!" The youngling whined while he was picked up by the nape of his neck and placed on his guardian's back.

"No buts." Ironhide scolded, "Lights!"

Crystals lining the ceiling flickered on at the command eliminating the room and its inhabitants.

... Its five inhabitants.

Orion yelped sharply upon seeing the unexpected visitors, and again when Ironhide leapt abruptly to the left to avoid one of the of them as they lunged at his neck, just missing. Ironhide cursed his inattentiveness before swiping back at his attacker, managing to clip a wing as the smaller, lither dragon slipped past. The body guard backed up slightly away from another lunge from a different dragon but this time was not so lucky. Claws raked against a fore-arm, leaving deep gashes. Ironhide hissed in pain and backed up further, accidentally moving further away from the door. He cursed when he realized what he had done as the three attackers herded him into a corner by nipping harshly at him from all sides. He lashed back out at the assailants whenever he could but it was three against one hardly a fair fight. And these warriors were skilled in this kind of unfair combat.

But Ironhide wasn't made the guardian of a Prime for nothing, he was trained for these kinds of situations.

He took up a defensive stance while his thick tail darted forward and snatched Orion to put him safely behind his body. Smoke started to pour liberally out his nose and mouth, internal furnace heating up in preparation of multiple shots.

One of the attackers, the smallest, darted forward in a clear attempt to reach Orion. Ironhide easily blocked his progress with a strong wing and a burst of flame to the unprotected back. The small dark silver form jumped back into the loose semi-circle around Ironhide, wings rustling. Ironhide paid no mind to the annoyed look the little dragon gave him, he was too busy whipping his tail around to smack the largest of the group in the head when he leaned in too close for Ironhide's liking.

Orion whimpered when one dragon got in a lucky shot at his guardian's already injured leg, and the big dragon stumbled. He managed to turn the moment of weakness into another attack, bringing his tail around for another smack, the spikes of his tail racking into one of the attacker's jaw. Unfortunately this was all the last attacker (who had hung back in the fight so far) needed.

The steel blue dragon bolted forward too fast for the tired body guard to see, sending him flying to the opposite wall. Ironhide hit the wall head first and slid down slowly before settling on his right wing. Stunned, Ironhide could only watch as the smallest advanced on his charge, before the one who had knocked him over filled his vision.

The steel blue dragon leaned in to the black's face and whispered, "Pathetic." He raised a leg and brought it down. The next all Ironhide saw was darkness.

* * *

D: This chapter wrote itself. Poor 'Hide!

I'm gonna stop it here, 'cause I'm evil and a cliffy seemed appropriate. But don't worry, I'll update soon. I'm not evil enough to leave you hanging. For long. ;P

Review!


	9. Is Not an Option Failure Part 2

Author's Note: Look at that! See, I can update semi-regularly! ;D That and I don't have a lot of homework tonight. *does a happy dance*

Soooooo, a huge, suffocating hug for dzenibby, 'cause they author alerted! :D Those make me really happy. So, this chap is for you!

Disclaimer: I don't own. Pwease don't sue.

* * *

In darkness, Ironhide floated. He felt numb, floating there in the warm darkness, thinking about everything and nothing.

Slowly, so slowly, he made his way towards more complete thoughts, becoming more aware of his surroundings. He felt the hard surface beneath him, and the stiff feeling surrounding his right foreleg and his right wing. The body guard opened his eyes and was greeted with a too bright lights shining right into them. 'Hide winced slightly as he shut them again.

"He's awake!" Someone shouted from nearby, and Ironhide felt vibrations as someone moved towards him.

"Good, good. Ironhide can you hear me?" A gentle voice came from somewhere above him. The black dragon responded with a grunt. "Please open your eyes."

Ironhide did so, and saw a medic standing over him. "Wha' happened?" he asked groggily.

"There was an attack to you in the Prime's chambers-"

And it all came back to him. The noises, finding Orion, the fight, being knocked aside, seeing one of the attackers advance on his charge- "Orion!" Ironhide bolted up right, scaring the medic back and ignoring the twinges that his wing and fore leg gave him. He advanced on the medic. "Where is he?!" The medic did not answer. "Where is my charge?!"

Ironhide glared around at all the medics in the room with a half-feral look in his eyes. "Where is ORION!?!"

"Ironhide, please, calm down, you are still injured-" A yellow medic stepped forward, trying to sooth the guardian. Ironhide was have none of it.

"Where is he?! What happened to him?! Where is he, I have to see him, make sure he's-" Ironhide's panicked questioning was cut short when his leg gave out underneath him, and he gave a grunt of pain when he stumbled. The yellow medic just made it to catch him before he fell face first onto the ground. The medic then helped him back to his berth.

"Where is he? Please just tell me..." Ironhide whispered to the medic.

The medic turned "Oi! Don't all of you have work to be doing?" He glared at all the still staring medics and they shuffled away to do their tasks, before checking up on Ironhide's bandages. This silence stretched on for about a minute and Ironhide started to get impatient. He was about to ask again before the medic answered.

"We don't know..." Ironhide felt his furnace shudder with dread.

Just over a jour later, Ironhide had been left alone but was ordered to not leave the berth. So he just sat there in misery, replaying his failure as a guardian in his head, over and over again. He just stared at the same nick in the floor, the only thing he was hearing was his charges whimpers. So deep was his depression he did not here the heavy foot falls heading in his direction.

"Ironhide." The body guard started looking straight into the face of Sentinel Prime.

"Sir..." Ironhide tried to stand at a more attentive position, but the Prime pushed him back down.

"No, you do not need to explain yourself."

"But sir... I-I failed sir..." Ironhide seemed to deflate in on himself at those words reliving those moments yet again.

"No, Ironhide, you did your best." The Prime looked away for a second. "Actually, I came to talk to you about that..."

Ironhide sank lower in the berth again, fearing the worst. "We received the ransom letter for Orion about an hour ago. These kidnappers, Ironhide... They're good. No one blames you, I doubt even Nightstalker could stand up to them... However, I have some even better dragons. We were able to track the message to some abandoned caves just out of Iacon." The Prime looked Ironhide straight into the eyes. "I want you on the rescue team."

Ironhide looked mockingly contemplative for a moment before saying "When do we go?"

* * *

So, since I want the big rescue to be its own chap, we're gonna end it here with a semi-cliffy. After that I've got maybe two or three more chaps planned, but I am open to suggestions, specially cute sparkling stuffs. My brain loves sparkling Orion more than is probably healthy, and it has run out of ideas. 0_0


	10. Rescue

Author's Note: One word: Oreos. Best invention EVAH! :D

So sorry for the late update. Writer's block = Bane of My Existence. 'Nuff said. But I did promise my self that I wouldn't work on anything else 'till I got this chap out. Hope you like.

Disclaimer: Ah do not own. Pwease don't sue.

* * *

Ironhide walked far behind the other rescuers. He didn't really feel like a part of them; he still felt different and defiantly out of sorts.

It was his fault. His fault they all had to this. His fault--.

No.

They were going to get Orion back, and so help him Primus, he was going to rip those sparkling-nappers limb from limb.

The rescue team had made a rough plan. Ironhide's job in it went along these lines: Bust in, crack some heads together, get the Prime-to-be, get out, and never let Orion out of his sight again.

It was just the kind of plan Ironhide liked. He left the smaller details to the tactical dragons.

They walked further along the corridors, getting further and further from their planning room. Ironhide still limped slightly, but he ignored the pain and kept moving. Finally, they reached the entrance of the base. Well, it wasn't as mush as a entrance as an opening/cave/thing in a near cliff face. The entranced opened into the Valley of Iacon.

Sweeping slopes lead down to the Market Place, dotted with caves, residential and commercial. Thousands of dragons were everywhere in the air, flyers of all shapes and sizes swooping and diving into the innumerable caves. Grounders as well, climbing up cliffs to reach their destinations. Ironhide looked at the awe inspiring view he was given from the Decagon, the military base of Iacon, without his usual pride of being born here. Now it only reminded him of Orion, and how the youngling would giggle from his guardian's back, looking at all the sights to see, smelling all the smells to smell.

Ironhide shook himself from the memories and followed his team mates in gliding down below.

* * *

Orion trembled slightly, alone in the dark. He didn't like the dark. It was scary. Who knew what kind of monsters lurked in dark corners?

Megatron had told him about those kinds of monsters when 'Hide was distracted with reports. Like humans. They attacked innocent dragons in their sleep according to Meg, and savagely stabbed the poor creature right in their furnace. He had actually been woken up from the nightmares of small bipedal beings sneaking up on him on _that_ night.

Orion shook, trying and failing to stop the memories. He hated seeing the dragon he saw as a father-figure more than his own Sire hurt.

The dark started to press in on him suffocating. He just wanted his guardian...

"'Hide..." The youngling whimpered.

* * *

Ironhide slowly crawled over to the ledge overlooking the cave where the kidnappers were supposed to be hiding in.

There. A guard just barely visible in the shadows.

The body guard snarled soundlessly. He glanced at the dragon next to him. One quick nod of his head. One visible guard.

The dragon next to him nodded, excited, his finned head bobbing happily. His head disappeared into his chest armor and extracted a round ball. Pressing a miniscule button in the ball he tossed it towards the cave. Both dragons ducked behind the ridge again. There was a small pop, a hiss, then a loud thud. Once the other dragon had nodded the all clear, Ironhide peaked over the ridge again. Some kind of white smoke was thinning out around the cave area. The guard dragon was out cold.

Nodding his thanks to the other dragon, Ironhide slunk over the ridge. Sticking close to the wall of the cliff, Ironhide continued further in, other rescuers following. He understood the basic need to stay silent and crept along slowly. The only sound of the was the slight clicking of claws on stone.

Not too deep into the cave was a large, high ceilinged cavern. In there, lounging on various rocks were the three kidnappers. They were looking at a holographic image system, showing the daily news. A femme was reporting on the weather.

"The Valley of Kaon is due for another rainstorm today that might turn into an ice storm in the higher reaches of the Valley. Be prepared for--"

"I'm bored..." the smallest whined.

"Well, maybe then Ah c'n entertain yah." Ironhide growled, stepping forward into the light. His accent came out thicker in his rage, "Yah dun mahnd if Ah bring some friends dis tahm?" Two others stepped forward to flank the black dragon.

"Look Scar. Something to play with has arrived." The steel blue dragon drawled at the smallest. They rose lazily. Ironhide growled, baring his sharp teeth.

"Oh my Primus. So menacing," The steel blue dragon sneered.

Ironhide responded by lunging. The fight immediately broke out.

The black dragon hit the steel blue with as much force as he could with his tail. The little blades on the end cut deep gouges into the other's face. Smoke started to spill out of both their mouths. They separated, both crouching low, teeth bared. And then they were on each other again, growling ferociously.

A few minutes of fighting left both with some battle wounds. Ironhide had managed to re-damaged his fore leg and his wing, and had some minor gashes elsewhere on his body. Then in a move oddly reminiscent of his own, the other dragon spun, tail slashing down. Ironhide ducked, barely avoiding it. As he did, his uninjured leg swung out and knocked the other off balance. Jumping on top of the downed sparkling-napper, Ironhide pressed a thick claw to a main artery. "Ah ah ah. Don' git up on mai account."

The other snarled. I

* * *

ronhide huffed, "Pathetic." And brought a paw down on the other's head.

There was an odd coughing noise (dragons' version of clapping). Ironhide looked up. The other rescuers had finished off the other sparkling-nappers. The one that had used the knock out gas earlier was the one 'clapping', the others just standing around looking impressed.

"We didn't want ta disturb yur fight. Plus yah looked like yah needed that." The dragon smiled. Ironhide just grunted.

"Let's find Orion."

They split up, each going in an opposite direction looking for the Prime-to-be.

Ironhide paused, raising a wing to stop the dragon behind him. He heard something from a cave just up ahead. Ironhide prepped his furnace, preparing for an enemy, Ironhide rolled the rock covering the entrance to the cave away from the entrance. Something inside whimpered.

Ironhide recognized that whimpering. It haunted his dreams.

"Orion!" The guardian gasped, rushing into the room.

"'Hide!" A blue and red blur shot at the black dragon.

Ironhide held his trembling charge close to his furnace, not sure he'd ever let go again.

Hooray! It is finally done!

... I dunno what I'm doin' for the next chap...

Review?


End file.
